


21 THINGS YOU'll NEVER KNOW ABOUT MEERA MALIK

by Knightqueen



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Central Intelligence Agency, Daughters, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Rating: PG13, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her first assignment was nothing exciting. Basic surveillance and information retrieval."</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 THINGS YOU'll NEVER KNOW ABOUT MEERA MALIK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21 things you didn't know about abbie mills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031271) by [Tariel_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariel_H/pseuds/Tariel_H). 



> **Author's Note:** format lifted from decemberwinds/Tariel H "21 things you didn't know about Abbie mills" (which you should read).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The Blacklist and all things related are property of Jon Bokenkamp and NBC. If I owned it, the show would probably be a far better state than it is now.
> 
> * * *

**1.** Meera has two daughters. The first, Deeva Malik, was born December 8, 1997, three weeks earlier than expected. Her youngest, Indra was born September 6, 2001, two days overdue. Most in the agency don't know she was married; they've never met either of her daughters and assume she's a shadowy widow and her husband's not even dead.

**2.** In the fifteen years she's serviced in the CIA, she's lived the lives of six different women; Lucille Sengupta, a private energy consultant while she was tracking weapons proliferation; Heere Sharma, a student touring Singapore, China; Ishbel McDonald, a Public Relations employee; Rachael Jani, editor for a small newspaper, Lydia Banerjee and Rosemary Sinyor, the latter two incorporated past history with two women with the FBI who posed as housewives in Washington.

**3.** A complete opposite of her own relationship with her mother, Meera gets on better with her youngest daughter, Indra, than she does with Deeva. It's been ages since she was a teenager, but she recognizes the telltale pangs of growing pains, shit behavior, over dramatics and all.

**4.** Meera is something of a "shoe fiend". She knows better than to overextend her budget, but over the years she's amassed something of a fine collection of heels of varying length. Most of them are steel tipped.

**5.** She met her husband, Frank H. Emerson, during her training at Camp Peary. She never paid him any mind outside training, and spent the rest of her time sleeping and studying. The first time they actually got to see each other on steady basis it was when they graduated and she was assigned to Virginia almost directly after. The thing she remembered when they met again was the unsightly tattoos of Saint Mary and Jesus on his right arm.

**6.** The first space she called home she spent the first year without heat and hot water during the winter. She slept with a coat and with most of her clothes on, lived in her sweaters and socks. Cereal sat up in the cabinets, abandoned for oatmeal, farina, waffles and pancakes. Anything hot she could get her hands on, she'd drink or eat. Space heaters were only good for a specific space and that time was spent inside her bedroom, blankets wrapped around her while she tried fill in reports and record her daily observation. Of all the bad memories archived in her mind, this was among the worst.

**7.** After having to suffer "Miss Independent" for the whole winter break, Meera snuck into Deeva's bedroom and hid her "Thankful" CD in her closet. Deeva didn't notice it was missing until finals.

**8.** For the better part of the beginning of her career Meera wore her hair short, just above her jaw. She liked what it did for her face, functioned with most of the things she wore. The misfortune that followed her personal choice was the jokes and unwanted advice on what to wear or how to appear to less masculine next to her partners.

**9.** She doesn't drink except on special occasions (that don't correlate with Deeva and Indra's birthdays).

**10.** Baked French fries are her favorite treat. She'll overindulge if she's in a mood.

**11.** She spent the better part of her life in Leicester until she graduated from University

**12.** The first time she found out she was allergic to peanuts she woke up wheezing and itching.

**13.** As well as being fluent in Mandarin, Meera speaks seven other languages, including Punjabi (on account of her family and upbringing), Portuguese, Swedish, and Spanish in accordance to her assignments.

**14.** Her first assignment was nothing exciting. Basic surveillance and information retrieval.

**15.** She learned at a very young age how to lie to people using her own strengths and weaknesses against them. Because of her silence, they assumed she was a push-over, because of her hardline behavior, they assumed she was a bitch. When it counted, no one could figure her out unless she wanted them to.

**16.** Her "sister" had a cooking blog; they typically communicated with each other there, passing on information in the most mundane conversations about the proper temperature to cook a turkey.

**17.** She'd never been arrested until she started working for the CIA and a majority of those times were deliberate and under aliases.

**18.** During some part of her rebellious teenage years, Meera had her hair cut into a Mohawk streaked with purple and pink highlights to go with her wardrobe (plaid skirts, leather skirts, fishnet stockings, loose fitting shirts and boots). Her parents, being the conservative people they were, either shook their head and or cried in the bedroom. The wardrobe didn't last long, but there wasn't much they could about her hair, now was it?

**19.** Her first kiss was from a boy she couldn't remember the name of; the second was from her husband, Emerson.

**20.** There isn't a time Meera and Kalinda can't be there for each other, they simply make the time to be there for each other, come hell or high water.

**21.** Meera's day starts at five o'clock in the morning. If she's lucky she only has a seven to eight work day, the paperwork isn't too massive. She runs until six o'clock then - if she's home - she'll usher Deeva and Indra out of bed for school, cook breakfast. When she's certain the kids are on their way to school, she'll head for work. She might clock in at eight thirty if traffic isn't horrible.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
